Nonalcoholic fatty liver disease is a chronic liver disease that affects an estimated 10% of the US population including 7 million children. The latest studies on prevalence suggest that the incidence of NAFLD is still rising despite the slowing of the obesity epidemic. Children and adults with NAFLD are at high risk of progressing to end stage liver disease over time and the pathophysiology of NAFLD appears to dramatically increase the risk of diabetes and cardiovascular disease. Because of this and the whole body metabolic dysregulation associated with NAFLD, the research on NAFLD is progressing in many different areas including by pediatric hepatologists, endocrinologists, cardiology, metabolism experts, nutrition scientists, experts in insulin resistance, hepatocyte functions, and adipocyte effects to name just a few. The global aims of this symposium is to bring together experts from diverse fields to move NAFLD research forward, to develop consensus regarding priorities in NAFLD research and to encourage young investigators and investigators from diverse backgrounds to study NAFLD. In order to accomplish these important aims, the STOPNASH: Symposium on The Origins and Pathways of NASH: Is it Preventable? one day symposium will be held on October 7th, 2015 at the Washington Hilton, Washington DC in conjunction with the annual meeting of the North American Society of Pediatric Hepatology, Gastroenterology and Nutrition. The overarching theme of this research conference is what causes the initiation of NASH? There will be five modules including 1) Clinical patterns informing pathophysiology 2) Systemic metabolic dysregulation associated with NASH 3) Initiation mechanisms of inflammation and fibrosis 4) Research informing prevention and 5) Future research priorities. There will be breakout sessions to promote discussion amongst the researchers and to generate consensus on the most important gaps in research knowledge. Of the 20 experts invited to speak, 8 are women, 2 are Hispanic, and 4 are young investigators. Moderators include 5 young investigators, 3 Hispanic investigators and 50% women. Trainees and young investigators attending will be encouraged to participate in the break-out sessions to discuss research gaps and opportunities. The symposium focuses on a research area that has not been addressed previously in a conference of this type and will provide an excellent training environment for junior investigators interested in pursuing research in NAFLD. We anticipate 150 or more attendees to participate in this unique symposium designed to catalyze the field of NAFLD research, particularly in the area of the onset of the disease. This is expected to lead to synergistic collaborations advancing knowledge to improve outcomes for patients diagnosed with NAFLD in childhood and eventually to promote effective prevention of the disease.